The Burdens of an Old Headmaster
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has a headache. Molly Weasley unintentionally makes it worse. It's up to Minerva, Remus, Severus, and the Order to see that he gets better. This is my first story. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Albus Dumbledore has a headache. Molly Weasley unintentionally makes it worse. It's up to Minerva, Remus, Severus, and the Order to see that he gets better. This is my first story. Sorry for the bad summary. PG just to be extra safe (You will not find ANY slash in this story).

**Disclaimer:** All characters, magical places, and everything else out of the Harry Potter series was created and is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. It's all hers! None of it is mine!

Chapter 1: The Order Meeting (I Wonder What I've Done This Time)

Albus Dumbledore walked noiselessly through the front doors of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, taking great caution as he passed the portrait of one Mrs. Black. Once he was assured that the black curtains concealing the painting would not fly open with shrieks of "shame of my flesh" and "destroying the house of my fathers", he walked silently down the steps that led to the kitchen, and to what could possibly be a disaster.

The Order of the Phoenix had met several times after the unfortunate events that took place in the Department of Mysteries, but this would be the first meeting since some of the Order members had given the Dursleys a friendly reminder from their local wizarding "weirdoes". Reports from Alastor Moody had assured the headmaster that the desired results had come from the encounter, but he was still worried about Harry. Dumbledore knew of the mistakes he had made the previous summer. Despite reassurances from others, he knew he was to blame for the death of Sirius Black. He knew how much he had hurt Harry, who was like one of his own children. He also knew that there were others that were worried about Harry, especially a certain mother hen by the name of Molly Weasley. He had received a letter from the usually kind witch that expressed her concern for the boy, as well as her anger towards the headmaster. Dumbledore could still see every line of the letter very clearly in his mind.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, BUT YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I WAS GOING TO SEND YOU A HOWLER, BUT AS YOU ARE OUT OF BRITAIN ON BUSINESS FOR THE ORDER, THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO FOR NOW! HARRY DID NOT LOOK WELL WHEN HE GOT OFF THE TRAIN, AND I DO NOT SUSPECT THAT HE STAYING WITH HIS AUNT AND UNCLE WILL HELP HIS CONDITION AT ALL! HE NEEDS TO BE TAKEN OUT OF THAT PLACE, AND SOON! AND DON'T YOU START TALKING ABOUT HOW HARRY IS THERE FOR HIS PROTECTION! THE BOY NEEDS TO HEAL! HE HAS BEEN THROUGH A TERRIBLE ORDEAL, AND STAYING WITH HIS RELATIVES WILL NOT HELP HIM ONE BIT! We will discuss this in greater detail during the next meeting._

_Molly Weasley_

This letter was not something one would call comforting, but rather inevitable. The headmaster, of course, knew that the Weasleys and other members of the Order cared a great deal for Harry, but he had not expected such a large outburst against his actions from any of them. But, then again, such a thing failed to surprise the venerable headmaster.

As he approached the door that separated him from those in the kitchen, Dumbledore rubbed his temples. His headache had been slowly worsening since the morning after the Leaving Feast, when Cornelius Fudge had started sending him owls every five minutes. The pain currently was not coming in bursts, but he had a feeling that it would start up again around dinnertime, and would possibly shoot down his neck too.

Sighing, the headmaster opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. He soon found that he was the last one to arrive. Nymphadora Tonks was happily talking with Arabella Figg, who kept flashing annoyed glances over her companion's left shoulder at the loud and lively conversation Mundungus Fletcher was having with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, and, surprisingly, Alastor Moody. Three of the Weasleys, Bill, Arthur, and Molly, were sitting at the table. Bill and Arthur were talking excitedly with Elphias Doge, but Molly had not joined in on their conversation and looked as if she did not intend to do such a thing. Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance were poring over a long parchment paper, scratching out things and writing corrections next to them. Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall sat in the far corner of the room, whispering amongst themselves. The headmaster noticed that McGonagall had put her hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. Remus Lupin looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now. The young wizard looked as tired as Dumbledore felt: his shoulders sagged, his head drooped, and he looked like he was ready to break down. _I will have to talk to him later. He needs to get some sleep._ Severus Snape was looming in his usual dark corner, ignoring the others.

Minerva McGonagall was the first to notice that he had walked into the kitchen. She looked at him with tired eyes, and he flashed a sympathetic smile at her, hoping to let her know that he was sorry that she had to get caught up in another war. She seemed to understand him, and she returned the smile. Severus Snape had also noticed that the headmaster had arrived, and he greeted him with his usual curt nod. Dumbledore returned the greeting, noticing that the Potions Master looked drained, and his usual sneer was gone.

By this time, the others had noticed that the headmaster was present, and they had begun to take their seats at the table. The headmaster took his position at the head of the table, quickly surveying the wizards and witches before him. Most of them looked at him expectantly. Lupin still slouched in his chair as if he was trying to fuse with it, staring blankly at the surface of the table. Dumbledore also saw, to his slight surprise, that Molly Weasley was glaring at him. _Oh dear,_ he thought. _I wonder what I have done this time._

"Now, I know that you are all busy with your current assignments; I myself am busy with a tidal wave of owls from the Ministry ("Those idiots," muttered Moody.), so this will be a very brief meeting. Those who have reports will give them, and then we can be on our way," said Dumbledore. "Arthur, if you would – "

"Of course," said Arthur Weasley as he rose from his seat. He shot a sympathetic look at Remus, who was sitting on his left, before continuing. "As you all know, Remus and I have currently been approaching colonies of Dark creatures throughout Britain and Scotland about joining us in our fight against You-Know-Who. Presently, we have convinced most of the werewolf, vampire, and centaur colonies to side with our cause. We are currently trying to convince several merpeople and troll colonies, but we are having some trouble with the trolls. It appears that the Death Eaters are also approaching them."

At this, many people raised their eyebrows. "Why?" asked Tonks. "I would have thought that most wizards would have just thought them stupid and useless for a war."

"Many wizards do," said Dumbledore. "However, trolls are easily accessible and have a gift for creating pandemonium if put near a large city. They would make excellent distractions. Just think of what the Death Eaters would be able to do if the Ministry was wasting its time trying to subdue rampaging trolls. This is what Voldemort is thinking of, is it not, Severus?" Several people jumped at the mention of the Dark wizard's name.

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape, his face expressionless. "The only drawback with trolls is that unlike giants and Dementors, they have no loyalty. But I'm assuming that the Dark Lord would just have them all exterminated if they turned on him."

"You're probably right," said Arthur wearily. "We will, of course, still try to convince the trolls, but it looks as if they have already made their decision." He sat down.

Dumbledore laughed inwardly for a moment, picturing a troll making a decision. He then turned to Snape. "Severus?"

Snape stood up, his exhaustion showing more prominently in his thin frame. "I can vouch for Arthur's claim. A group of Death Eaters led by Antonin Rookman is trying to round up the trolls for the purpose of diversionary tactics. This group consists of newer, less important supporters, so if they are killed in their efforts, the Dark Lord will not be very concerned. Bellatrix Lestrange is planning to lead the group that is supposed to break into Azkaban in about two weeks, so you should take caution to that," he says, gesturing to Moody. "Nothing else new has arisen as of yet. A Ministry attack is still being planned for this summer, as well as a few raids and Muggle hunts, but none of these are planned in the near future." He sat down, slouching very uncharacteristically in his chair.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore, nodding to the Potions Master. "Kingsley?"

The Auror stood up. "Alastor and I are still working on securing Azkaban. We believe we have an adequate amount of security ("Yeah, right," Moody grumbled.), but we are trying to get more along the coastline. We will make sure to stress this to the Ministry, seeing that the Azkaban break will be put into action sooner than expected." He gestured to Severus, who nodded. Kingsley made to sit down, but Moody nudged him in the ribs. The older Auror looked at him quizzically, his magical eye swiveling in its socket. Kingsley stared at Moody for a moment before whispering, "Oh, right!"

The Auror stood up again. "I am pleased to announce that we have received the Ministry's consent to bring the case of Sirius Black before the Wizengamot."

At this announcement, the room went into shock. Nearly everyone's eyebrows threatened to disappear into their hairline. Remus looked up from staring at the table for the first time, completely lost for words. Tonks gaped at Kingsley with her mouth hanging open.

"So," McGonagall began slowly, "we will be able to -- to clear his name?"

Kingsley smiled. "Yes, we will."

If people were standing around in the hallway upstairs, they might have thought that a bomb went off in the kitchen. Tonks jumped out of her seat, hugged Mrs. Figg, and ran to the head of the table, wrapping the headmaster in an embrace. Dumbledore returned the embrace, then held her out at arms' length, smiling warmly. Spotting Kingsley on the headmaster's left, Tonks reached out and enveloped him in a hug, whispering "Thank you so much!" through her joyful tears. Moody smiled at Dumbledore and took a swig from his hip flask. Mundungus and Hestia had also jumped out of their seats and were in the process of doing some sort of jig. Emmeline and Arabella had risen from their chairs to hug each other, both of them bouncing up and down as they did. Dedalus and Elphias were engaged in a very long and complicated handshake that they had made up for special occasions when they were schoolboys. Snape rolled his eyes at the loud and boisterous merriment that the Order members were making, but Dumbledore saw the very faint smile that was playing on the Potions Master's face. McGonagall and Remus had hugged each other, Remus' face streaked with silent tears of joy, his head tucked under the Transfiguration teacher's chin. Even Molly had stopped glaring at Dumbledore and had put on a smile, receiving a hug from her husband and son.

When the celebrating had somewhat died down, Dumbledore spoke out to the others. "If that is all the reports for this evening, I hereby conclude this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

Despite the headmaster's announcement, no one made to leave the kitchen until Emmeline and Hestia pranced out ten minutes later, shortly followed by Mundungus, Dedalus, Elphias, and Arabella. Several minutes later, Snape got up and approached Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Headmaster," said the Potions Master. "Would it be all right if I stopped by your office tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, Severus," said Dumbledore, smiling at the Potions Master. "Until tomorrow morning, then?"

Snape nodded, turned on his heel, and walked out of the kitchen, his black robes billowing behind him. _I wonder how he gets his robes to do that,_ thought the headmaster.

As Moody, Tonks, Bill, and Kingsley stood to leave, Moody called the headmaster over his shoulder. "We might be by your office tomorrow to discuss some things, Dumbledore."

"I look forward to it," said the headmaster.

"Albus," said McGonagall, walking up to the headmaster accompanied by Remus, "we will meet you back at Hogwarts, shall we?"

"Of course, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Could you meet me in my office?"

"We'll be there when you get back," said McGonagall, turning to leave. Remus gave the headmaster a farewell nod and followed the Transfiguration teacher.

"Well," said Arthur, "I best be getting back to work. I expect Perkins will be up to his neck in paperwork. I'll see you later Molly, Albus." He kissed his wife on the cheek and nodded to the headmaster, turned on his heel, and shut the door behind him with a _snap_. Now only Molly remained in the kitchen with Dumbledore.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 2: Molly and Albus

"Albus, we – "

"Yes, I know; you want to talk about Harry." Dumbledore sighed inwardly.

"Yes, I do. I want you to answer a few questions for me."

_I have a feeling that this is going to take a while,_ thought the headmaster. He sat down at the table. "Ask away."

"First of all, what did you tell Harry before the school year ended? I know you met with him after that night. As I mentioned in my letter, he did not look well when he got off the train, and I don't think it's only because he just lost his godfather. I know Harry was trying to hide it, but I could see it in his eyes. The boy is terrified!"

Dumbledore sighed inwardly again. "I told Harry about the contents of the prophecy." The headmaster saw the looked on Molly's face and groaned so that she could not hear him. _Uh oh,_ thought Dumbledore,_ I'm really in for it now._

"You WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Molly, her fists balled up tight. "You actually _told_ him what the prophecy said?"

"Yes, I did," said Dumbledore heavily.

Molly just gaped at the headmaster, with a look that told him that she thought he had done something really stupid. After several minutes, she regained some of her voice, and said rather shakily, "Why? I mean, even the Order doesn't know. Why tell him now, right after such a thing? Couldn't you have waited?"

"His godfather is dead because I waited too long," sighed Dumbledore. "Who knows what else could have happened if I hadn't told him that night. At least now he knows what he needs to do."

"Needs to do? Albus, just what does the prophecy talk about?"

"I cannot tell you," said Dumbledore, holding up his hands at Molly's protesting look. "I will only tell you if Harry gives me permission to. It's his prophecy, not mine."

"Yes, but you know what it says!"

"I didn't know that the prophecy was going to be told in front of me. If I hadn't heard it, it would have been lost, or worse, overheard."

"Overheard? By who?"

"One of Voldemort's supporters."

Molly flinched when she heard the name, but quickly shook her head. "One of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. I was able to ensure that this person didn't hear the entire prophecy."

"So – You-Know-Who knows part of the prophecy?"

"Yes, but without the rest of the prophecy, the information he acquired will be quite useless now. He would need the entire prophecy for it to be of any use to him."

She nodded to indicate that she understood. "I have another question for you."

"Very well; ask away."

"When can Harry leave Privet Drive?"

_Ah, I knew this was going to come up._ "As you already know, Harry has to stay with his aunt and uncle to ensure his safety." Dumbledore held up his hands again to stem the flow of Molly's protests that was threatening to spill out of her mouth. "The minimum amount of time he can stay at the Dursleys so that the wards stay up is two weeks. As term ended a week ago, he would still have to stay for – "

" – Another week," said Molly. She pursed her lips, but did not say anything.

"I know; I don't like it either." The headmaster had put his head in his hands; his headache was getting worse. "But if we want to protect Harry, we have to do what we need to do."

"Albus Dumbledore! Don't you get it? Harry isn't _safe_ at that house! If anything, it's only hurting him more!"

"Molly, it – "

"Don't you tell me that it can't be done any other way, Albus Dumbledore! Harry shouldn't have to suffer more!"

"Molly, it – "

"He's already helped the entire wizarding world to see that You-Know-Who has returned! What more do you want from him?"

"MOLLY! LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Dumbledore as he looked up, tired of running in circles with this conversation. "It's even more dangerous for Harry if he's taken from Privet Drive too early! We cannot risk that he will be attacked by Death Eaters!"

She stared angrily at the headmaster, opening and closing her mouth. She retrieved her voice after a few moments. "FINE!" she yelled, stomping off to the kitchen door. "FINE! JUST LEAVE HARRY WITH THOSE HORRIBLE MUGGLES! BUT LET ME JUST TELL YOU, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, THAT IF HE IS DEPRESSED AND HURT EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE, IT WILL BE _YOUR FAULT_!!!!!!!!!!" Molly wrenched the door open, slamming it loudly behind her.

A few moments later, the headmaster heard the front door slam, although it was much softer. The first slammed door had doubled his headache. His vision was blurry for a few seconds after that. Dumbledore let his head fall into his hands again, hoping that it would ease his headache just a little.

Suddenly, the headmaster heard footsteps that sounded like they were coming from the steps that led down to the kitchen. _Oh no, she's come back to yell at me some more._

"Hey Molly, I – "

Arthur Weasley stepped into the kitchen, expecting to see his wife, but instead he found Dumbledore sitting at the table with his head in his hands. The look on Arthur's face was one that someone would wear if he had just come across something that one does not see every day. Unsure of what he should do, he approached the headmaster slowly. "Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up at Arthur, having difficulty putting him into focus. "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur looked around the room and took in the uncleared table and the dishes in the sink. "I expect that you and Molly had a disagreement?"

The headmaster chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a disagreement; it was more like an all-out shouting match."

"And I suspect it was over Harry?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that had to happen. Molly cares a great deal for Harry, as I do and I am sure that you feel the same way, and I expect she came off a bit – uh – _firmer_ that she had intended to."

"I believe you are right." The headmaster stood up and, waving his wand, sent the empty goblets to the sink, where they began to clean themselves.

Dumbledore followed Arthur out of the kitchen. They walked up the stairs, through the hall, and out the door onto the late afternoon Muggle street.

"Well, I better get to work. I might be stopping by your office tomorrow to give you a report on the troll situation."

"All right. Until tomorrow, then?"

As Arthur left with a _crack!_, Dumbledore could not help but feel dread as he thought about the mountain of owls that was sure to be waiting for him on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I'll say it again: J.K. Rowling is the true master mind behind Harry Potter, and it all belongs to her!

Chapter 3: Twelve Hours Later

Twelve hours later, Dumbledore looked worse for wear. Upon returning to Hogwarts, he met McGonagall and Lupin in his office and, after insisting that Remus stay at the castle so that his mission for the Order would be much easier, had finally convinced the former student to stay. After the Transfiguration teacher informed the headmaster that she would come by his office the next morning and Remus told him he would be by before lunch, they left Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was now left to tackle the mountain of letters that was on his desk. He glared at the pile of letters, hoping that it would burst into flames. When it did not, Dumbledore sighed deeply and walked up the stairs to his private quarters to take a shower. Ten minutes later, the headmaster was seated behind his desk. He began to read the letters, separating them into stacks if there were letters that required the same answer. He would have completely forgotten about dinner if a House Elf had not come up to ask him if he wanted any. After declining the offer (he wasn't too hungry at the moment) and receiving a disapproving look from the house-elf, Dumbledore began to write his answers. Many of the letter writers had asked for extensive answers, so it was well into the early morning hours by the time he had finished writing his replies, copied replies that pertained to more than one letter, and called for three dozen owls from the Owlery to deliver them.

It was now seven in the morning, and Dumbledore was still sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. He had transfigured his high-backed headmaster chair into a squashy chintz armchair. Dumbledore's thin frame was slouched, his shoulders and neck ached, and he felt as if thousands of needles had been shoved deep into his temples.

He did not know how long he had been sitting there when his office door opened. There was a long pause. He then heard the door close and hurried footsteps came towards his desk. A thin hand slipped onto his shoulder. "Albus?"

Dumbledore knew who it was, so he did not need to look up. It probably would not have been good for his headache anyway. "Hello, Minerva."

"Albus, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Are you sure?" The Transfiguration teacher put her other hand on Dumbledore's other shoulder, causing him to flinch and groan miserably. The reaction caught them both by surprise.

"Please don't do that," whispered the headmaster weakly. "It hurts."

"Sorry. What happened?"

"Just muscle aches."

"Not an injury?"

"No."

"Well, that's good." McGonagall began to gently massage the headmaster's tense shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong, then? You can tell me."

"Well, I was up all night answering my mail, but now my headache's gotten worse."

"Gotten worse?"

"I've had it for about a week."

"You should have told someone. You know that any one of the staff would've helped."

"I suppose you're right. Well, at least I got my mail answered."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Now, Albus, when you say you stayed up all night, how late did you actually stay up?"

"I stayed up _all night_. I didn't go to sleep."

"You WHAT?" shouted McGonagall, causing the headmaster to flinch because the Transfiguration teacher had squeezed his shoulders.

"Headmaster?"

Severus Snape had walked into Dumbledore's office, closing the door with a _snap_. He saw that the headmaster had his head in his hands and rushed quickly to his side. "Are you all right?"

"He has a headache. He's had it for a week," said McGonagall.

"Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" asked the Potions Master. "Or you could have come to me."

"I know, but I guess I never really found the time."

Snape laughed inwardly, astounded yet again by the headmaster's ability to help everyone while not even bothering to help himself. He knelt down so that he was level with Dumbledore. "Look at me, Headmaster."

Dumbledore turned to face the Potions Master and gazed at him with tired blue eyes. The Potions Master sighed inwardly. "Can you see me clearly?"

"No, not really," said the headmaster, rubbing his forehead with his arm.

Snape stood up and faced McGonagall. "I'm going down to my office to get him some Migraine Potion," whispered the Potions Master. "Get him up to bed."

McGonagall nodded to the Potions Master, who then turned on his heel and left the office. The Transfiguration teacher turned her attention to the headmaster. "Come on now, Albus, you heard Severus; let's get you upstairs."

"You don't have to worry about me, Minerva. I can manage. I'll go take a shower."

McGonagall pursed her lips, wanting to protest, but said nothing. "Very well. I'll wait down here for Severus."

Dumbledore nodded to his Deputy Headmistress and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. It took all of his control to not collapse on the spot.

Something told the headmaster that he would not be answering mail anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns it all! Rowling owns it all! Rowling owns it all! You get the point, right?

Chapter 4: You Explain

Severus Snape returned to Dumbledore's office to find Minerva McGonagall pacing.

"Where's the headmaster?" he asked.

"He went to go take a shower. I told him that I would wait for you down here. But I think we can go up now; I heard him turn off the shower a while ago."

The two professors crept up the stairs. McGonagall knocked softly on the door. "Albus? We're coming in now."

She opened the door noiselessly and the witch and wizard slipped into the room, leaving the door cracked open slightly. The room was dark; the only source of light came from the room the office they had just left. Despite the lack of light, they could both see Dumbledore's thin frame, which was currently leaning against the headboard of the bed, head tilted back. As they approached the bed, McGonagall called the headmaster softly. "Albus? Are you awake?"

"Yes," whispered Dumbledore softly. "Just resting my eyes."

"Headmaster," said Snape softly, "this potion should help your headache. It should also help you to sleep."

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore. Snape felt the goblet slip out of his hands. The headmaster swallowed the extremely bitter potion in a few mouthfuls and set the goblet gently on his bedside table. "I am in your debt."

Snape laughed softly. "Somehow I don't think you are." The Potions Master then did something that most people would have thought very uncharacteristic of him: he sat down on the bed and gently pulled the headmaster into a hug. This action even surprised Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Get well soon, Albus," said Snape. "The wizarding world needs you." He stayed there for a few moments, and the headmaster returned the embrace. He then pulled out of the hug, turned on his heel, and left the room, keeping the door cracked open.

"Well," said McGonagall, "let's get you into bed."

Dumbledore slid over to allow the Transfiguration teacher to pull back the sheets so that he could slip into bed. The headmaster sighed happily as his thin frame was engulfed in warmth. "Thank you, Minerva."

"You don't have to thank me, Albus. Just promise me that you'll rest and get well soon. Because Severus is right, you know; the wizarding world needs you."

"All right, I promise."

McGonagall bent over and kissed Dumbledore on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." Then she too turned on her heel and left, closing the bedroom door behind her with a small _snap_.

Turning around, she saw that the Potions Master had not left the headmaster's office. McGonagall walked down the steps to meet him.

"Do you have anywhere to go today?" he asked.

"No," answered the witch. "Why?"

"I figured we should stay here and let whoever pops in know that the Headmaster will not be in his office for a while. I overheard many of the Order members talking about dropping in on him today at yesterday's meeting."

_My, how very uncharacteristic of Severus. _"Oh, that's right. Very well, then; I'll stay here with you."

Snape sat down in a chair next to Dumbledore's desk. "You should sit behind the headmaster's desk, Minerva."

"What? Oh, don't be silly, Severus, I can't do that!"

"Oh, come on now, Minerva. Seeing that the headmaster is unable to fulfill his duties, it is only natural that you, the Deputy Headmistress, should take over."

McGonagall could tell that he was joking with her. _Did Severus just crack a joke? Oh well, I best enjoy it while I can._ "Very well, then; have it your way." She sat down behind the headmaster's desk and conjured up some tea and cookies, pouring some out for both of them. Handing the Potions Master his tea, she looked out the window; it was raining. "I can't believe Albus never got help before now."

"I can," said Snape, taking a sip of his tea.

McGonagall stared at the Potions Master, her eyebrows raised.

"What? It's not that shocking. The headmaster has always put others before himself. I expect he would have kept going if we hadn't caught him in here this morning. I guess this situation is shocking because the headmaster hardly ever shows any signs of weakness."

"I suppose you're right. Many of us rely on him more than we should. I guess we've all come to believe that Albus is somewhat invincible. Or at least I have."

"I have too."

"Yes, but I doubt that you rely on him as much as I do. You at least can spy for him. I cannot offer him such a useful service."

"I had to make a terrible mistake to offer it. Spying for him is the only way to make up for it."

"Severus, it takes a lot of courage to do what you do. And you've more than made up for your mistake. Albus trusts you, and so do I."

Snape took a long sip of his tea, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing slightly. "Thank you, Minerva."

Just then, the door opened. "Dumbledore, we -- "

Alastor Moody stopped abruptly when he saw Snape and McGonagall. Kingsley stopped when Moody did, but Tonks did not and bumped into the other two. "Oy, Mad-Eye, what gives?"

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Kingsley.

The Potions Master pick up a cookie, then looked at McGonagall. "You explain," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is copyright J.K. Rowling! I own none of it!

Hey there! Just to let you know, there will be about 8 chapters in this story. I hope you all like it so far! My thanks to all who have read. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 5: Fair Enough

"I'm afraid we cannot let you see the headmaster," said McGonagall. "Please sit down." Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley sat around the headmaster's desk, Tonks and Kingsley accepting the tea McGonagall offered them and Moody pulling out his hip flask.

"Why can't we see Professor Dumbledore?" asked Tonks.

"He has taken ill. He is currently in bed with a headache," said McGonagall.

"A headache?" said Kingsley. "He's not sick, is he?"

"No, but he's terribly exhausted. He was up all night answering letters from the Ministry."

Moody swore aloud. "Leave it to Fudge to screw things up."

"Oh, he's actually had things screwed up for quite a while now," cut in Snape. "The headmaster said that he had had a headache this entire week when we found him this morning."

"Found him?" asked Tonks.

"He was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands," said McGonagall, grabbing a cookie.

"Will he be all right?" asked Tonks, also reaching for a cookie.

"Once he gets a few days' rest," said McGonagall. "Severus has already given him some Migraine Potion."

"Migraine Potion?" said Moody. "I thought you said he only had a headache?"

"That's what he said, but he looked like he was in a lot of pain, so I brought a stronger potion," said Snape.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," said McGonagall.

Bill Weasley's head poked into the room. "I'm very sorry to disturb you, sir, but -- oh -- hello Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Tonks," he said, nodding to them all. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid he's in bed with a headache," said McGonagall. "Please, sit down."

"Is he sick?" asked Bill.

"No, just tired," said McGonagall. "He's had a headache ever since the end of term."

"Did he tell you he had a headache?" asked Bill, taking the cup that the Deputy Headmistress offered him.

"Only just this morning," said McGonagall.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in," said McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Remus Lupin, peeking into the room. When he did not see the headmaster but saw the others, he said, "You're having a party and you didn't invite me?"

McGonagall smiled. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?" She motioned for him to sit down.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" asked Remus.

"Well, to make a long story short," said Snape, refilling his teacup, "the headmaster has had a headache ever since the end of term. He did not tell anyone about it. Minerva and I found him in his office this morning. He had been up all night answering Ministry owls. I gave him a Migraine Potion, and he's currently resting in his room."

"Whoa, that's a lot of info," said Remus, accepting a teacup from McGonagall. "And he's had a headache all this week?"

"It would appear so," said the Potions Master.

Remus sighed. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. That sound exactly like Dumbledore."

"What? How can you say that?" said Tonks.

"Well, I don't think I've ever heard of him getting sick, but Professor Dumbledore is the kind of person that will always put other's needs before his. And if the Ministry asked questions about the war – "

" – He'd give them answers," Snape finished for him. "I agree with Lupin."

"I believe I do as well," said McGonagall, "which brings me to my next question. Should we cancel tomorrow's Order meeting? I will have to have Albus' consent as he is the founder of the Order of the Phoenix, but I think he will give the okay. What do you think?"

"Definitely," said Tonks.

"We can put it off until next week," said Remus.

"He shouldn't come in his condition," said Kingsley.

"Very well, then; I will ask him about it later," said McGonagall.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in," said McGonagall.

Arabella Figg walked into the headmaster's office. "Hello all. Where's Albus?"

"He's in bed with a headache," said McGonagall.

"In bed with a headache? Now _that's_ something I don't hear everyday. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard of it before," said Arabella, sitting next to Moody and taking the teacup McGonagall offered to her.

Another knock sounded on the door. "You know, Minerva," said the Potions Master, "we should just put up a big sign that says _Professor Dumbledore is currently unavailable due to a borderline migraine. He is resting in his room_. It would look very pretty over there." He pointed to a spot over the fireplace.

McGonagall laughed. _Severus just cracked a joke again! I think the potion fumes are finally getting to him._ "Well, that would make things a little easier. Come in."

The door opened and in walked Arthur and Molly Weasley. "Well, _this_ is a surprise! Where's Albus?" asked Arthur.

"He's in bed with a headache. He's had it for over a week," said McGonagall.

"Oh, my goodness!" exclaimed Molly. "Will he be all right?"

"After a few days' rest he will be," said Snape. "He was up all night answering letters from the Ministry."

"And he didn't tell anyone he wasn't feeling well?" asked Arthur.

"No," said McGonagall, "we only found out this morning. Speaking of which, I'd better go check on him, unless there are any volunteers?"

"I'll go," said Molly. She turned on her heel and crept quietly up the stairs to the headmaster's bedroom. She opened the door noiselessly and closed it behind her. Even though the room was nearly pitch black, she could see the small lump on the bed that was the headmaster. She approached it slowly. Taking in the sight of the headmaster as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that Dumbledore was lying on his stomach. The thick blanket, which was pulled up to his neck, rose and fell slightly with the rhythm of his breathing. The dark circles under his eyes made him look old and frail.

Without realizing what she was doing, she reached out and stroked his soft white hair. To Molly's astonishment, Dumbledore opened his eyes wearily. He stared at her for a few moments before closing them. "Hello, Molly," he whispered hoarsely.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to stroke his hair. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Tired," whispered Dumbledore in the same hoarse voice. "And my head still hurts."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday, Albus. My yelling mustn't have agreed with your headache. Can you forgive me?"

Dumbledore smiled but did not open his eyes. "It's all right, Molly; I forgive you. I know you care for Harry just as I do. I'll start gathering up a group to escort him from Privet Drive when I get better."

"Okay." She kissed him gently on the forehead and stood up. "I'll leave you to get some rest. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, Molly," said Dumbledore in another hoarse whisper. He snuggled into the blanket more so that it was up past the tip of his long, crooked nose. Molly tiptoed quietly out of the room and downstairs where the others were having tea.

"How is he?" asked McGonagall, offering her a cup of tea.

"He's exhausted," said Molly, accepting the teacup and sitting next to her husband, "and he said his head still hurts."

The Deputy Headmistress sighed. "Well, all we can do is let him rest and give him some more potions later." She turned to the witches and wizards before her. "None of you needed to speak to the headmaster about anything urgent, did you?"

"Not me," said Tonks.

"No," said Remus.

"Nothing important," said Molly.

"I didn't," said Arabella.

"Nope," said Bill.

"Nothing urgent," said Snape.

"Just wanted to give a report," said Arthur. "It can wait."

"Needed to give him a letter. Nothing urgent; I'll leave it on his desk," said Kingsley.

"Wanted to ask him something," said Moody. "I'll just leave him a note."

"Very well, then. You're all welcome to stay and talk for a while. Severus and I didn't have anything planned for today."

"Me neither," said Remus.

"It's not like I've got a regular day job to go to," said Moody. "And besides, it's a Sunday; there's nothing on the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network)."

"I'm off until three," said Tonks.

"Me too," said Kingsley.

"Works not until four," said Arthur.

"Charlie's at home with the kids," said Molly.

"Charlie doesn't need me to baby-sit him," said Bill with a smirk.

"The cats can look after themselves," said Arabella.

"And lesson plans don't need to be done right now, anyway," said Snape.

"Severus, I'm shocked!" said McGonagall in a mock-surprised voice. "What could be more important than starting next years lesson plans?"

"Sitting on my butt here in the headmaster's office, drinking tea and listening to all of you talk?" said the Potions Master, his eyebrows raised.

McGonagall smiled. "Fair enough."

Please review! It is greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter. End of discussion.

**_Comments_**

**Qem:** That's right, beware of Mrs. Weasley! She could be really vicious! But we need not fear if we practice CONSTANT VIGILENCE! Oh, and thanks for telling me about the chapter scroll problem!

**hpfreak:** You wonder what happens to Dumbledore? Fortunately for you, there's only two more chapters to go before you find out!

**LinZE:** I'm glad you like it!

**blackstarlett:** I'm simply flattered by you wonderful comment! I'm glad you like Snape. It's very fun to work with him!

**bigkihap:** Molly with Dumbledore at her disposal. Yes, the possibilities are endless! I'll try to keep him from getting too hurt!

**scotgurl:** Thank you! Dumbledore really is in a predicament! I'll save him, though, so never fear!

My sincerest thanks to all who reviewed!

Also, if you have time, please check out my second story, _My Poor Werewolf Child_. Here's the summary...

_Remus Lupin meets with Albus Dumbledore to discuss the role of Dark creatures in the war against Voldemort. But the meeting turns into something more personal to Remus' heart. This is my second story. A one-shot OotP spoiler. PG just to be safe. NO SLASH!_

Please excuse my wierdness in this chapter. I think McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape are a bit out of character here. Oh well...

Chapter 6: Ferrets and Ice Cream Cats

The Order spent the entire day talking. Arthur, Kingsley, and Tonks drifted off to work in the afternoon, but the rest of them did not break up until after six. When the last of the Order had finally left, Remus, Snape, and McGonagall took turns going down to their private quarters to take a shower and change into sleepwear. The three had agreed that they would stay with the headmaster and watch over his sleep.

When Minerva McGonagall returned to the headmaster's office in a tartan nightdress, she found Remus and the Potions Master eating dinner around the coffee table, Snape seated in an armchair and Remus situated on the couch. McGonagall sat next to Remus and began to fill her plate with the array of foods the house-elves had set out for them: biscuits, chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables. The three ate in silence until desserts and tea came up.

"You'd think the house-elves would learn to send up less food for three people," said Remus, sipping his tea.

"Oh, come on, you know that house-elves are always too hyper," said Snape, pulling a slice of blueberry pie towards him. "They would be highly disappointed if they were asked to cook anything less than a feast."

Minerva laughed. "Especially since there are over a hundred of them down in the kitchens."

"Yes, but there's enough dessert here for each of us to have two pies, six tarts, ten cookies, and three scoops of ice cream each!" said Remus, looking at the massive display of treats.

"I marvel at your math skills, Lupin," said Snape after swallowing a piece of pie, "but the house-elves will probably find a way to sneak this off to the other teachers' private quarters when they see we won't be able to finish all of this."

"Or maybe they won't have to sneak it off. Some of the teachers might come to the kitchens for it," said Remus with a grin.

"You had some experience with sneaking into the kitchens during your school days, didn't you Remus?" said McGonagall, picking up a bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.

"Oh, yes," said Remus, who was crumbling two chocolate chip cookies into a bowl of vanilla ice cream. "They were so very helpful when we had a party after a Quidditch match."

Snape, who had picked up a bowl of Jamocha Almond Fudge, was making two triangles out of a chocolate chip cookie. He stuck them into the sides of his ice cream scoop. He picked out three of the chocolate chips and stuck them into his ice cream as eyes and a nose. He then picked up six very thin pieces of red Twizlers and stuck them into his ice cream under the "nose". "Look, Minerva," said Snape, "it's you." He held up his "cat" for the other two to see.

Remus smiled. "Very nice, Severus. You know, Minerva, I would fling a spoonful of ice cream at him if I were you."

"I assure you the idea is tempting, but I wouldn't want to waste good ice cream." McGonagall smiled. "Besides, I'm out."

"I wanna make an animal, too!" said Remus, putting down his empty bowl and picking up another, Mint Chocolate Chip this time.

"What about you, Minerva?" asked Snape as he began to eat his "cat".

"Don't be silly," said McGonagall.

"Oh, come on, Minerva," pleaded Remus. "It's fun!"

"Oh, all right," said McGonagall, picking up another bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip.

Snape sat in silence while the other two made animals with their ice cream. After a while, Remus held out his bowl. "Done!"

"Nice wolf, Lupin," said Snape.

"Thank you, Severus," said Remus.

"And what did you make, Minerva?" asked the Potion's Master.

McGonagall held out her bowl for the others to see. Her animal looked strangely like...

"A ferret?" asked Snape.

"I trust it is a monument to Mr. Malfoy?" said Remus, laughing.

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" said McGonagall, smiling.

"Yes, Harry told me," said Remus.

"I believe you saved Mr. Malfoy, did you not?" said Snape.

"Indeed I did," said McGonagall as she started to eat her ice cream.

"Well, I'll call up the house-elves to take the rest of the desserts away," said Remus. He rang a tiny silver bell and two house-elves came up to take the remaining pies, tarts, cookies, and ice cream.

"So," said McGonagall as they ate their ice cream, "do either of you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"I planned to meet with a mertribe in the afternoon, but my morning is free," said Remus.

"I might start on my lesson plan if I choose to be diligent," said Snape, "but I know I'm going to sleep in tomorrow morning."

"Good plan," said Remus. "I think I might do that too."

"Well, it would do you two some good to sleep in," said McGonagall. "You both look exhausted."

"Yeah, last week was so busy," said Snape, putting down his empty bowl. "And look whose talking."

"What?" said McGonagall.

"He's right, you know. It's not like you sat around and did nothing last week," said Remus as he set his bowl on the coffee table.

"Oh, all right," said McGonagall, also putting her bowl down, "we're _all_ tired. Let's just get to bed."

The three stood and marched up the stairs to the headmaster's bedroom. Once inside, McGonagall transfigured three chairs into three squashy sofas equipped with pillows and blankets, one on each side of the headmaster's bed.

"Well, good night," yawned Remus as he settled down on the sofa on the right side of the bed.

"Night," mumbled Snape as he practically collapsed on the sofa at the foot of the bed.

"See you in the morning," said McGonagall, taking the third sofa.

Remus and the Potions Master fell asleep immediately, and the room was filled with the soft sounds of breathing. McGonagall, however, did not doze off right away, but stared at the sleeping figure of the headmaster. From her sofa, she could see the dark circles under Dumbledore's eyes. She sighed. "Good night, Albus. Sweet dreams."

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** It's all J.K. Rowling's, so you can't have it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! And I can't either, so there!

Hey guys! If you have time, please check out my second story, _My Poor Werewolf Child_. Here's the summary...

_Remus Lupin meets with Albus Dumbledore to discuss the role of Dark creatures in the war against Voldemort. But the meeting turns into something more personal to Remus' heart. This is my second story. A one-shot OotP spoiler. PG just to be safe. NO SLASH!_

And I just posted my third story, _A Blissful Sleep_. This would be a story for all you readers out there that love father-son relationship stories about Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. The summary...

_After a particularly rough night of answering letters from the ministry, Severus Snape is worn out and exhausted. He finds comfort in the care of a certain headmaster. Kind of a long one-shot. Meant to be like a father-son relationship. NO SLASH!_

**_Comments_**

**Qem:** You think it's cute? Why, thank you!

**Lady Urquentha:** Oh, you say? Oh what? Oh, this story is so pretty? Oh, this story is so retarded? Oh, this story is so funny? The possibilities are endless...

**Hogwarts Duo:** I'm really glad you like my potrayal of Dumbledore! And I know you'll simplylove this chapter, because it's the most romancy. And yes, Minerva is primarily the one who makes Dumbledore feel better. Ooops, I've said too much! Just read the next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews!

And as I said, this is the most romancy chapter...

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 7: So Much For Sleeping In

Albus Dumbledore woke up wrapped in warmth. Although he did not open his eyes, he could sense that it was very dark. He was wondering if he should go back to sleep when he realized that someone was stroking his hair.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and saw Minerva McGonagall staring back at him. "Good morning, Minerva," he whispered hoarsely. "It _is_ morning, right?"

"Yes, Albus. It's five thirty."

"My goodness, you're up early," said the headmaster, closing his eyes.

"Are you still tired?" asked McGonagall.

"A little. Most of my headache's gone, but my back and neck still hurt."

"Well, I can fix that." McGonagall pulled back the sheets so that Dumbledore was uncovered from the waist up and began to massage his shoulders. This caused the headmaster to let out the smallest of pleasure-filled groans. McGonagall smiled. "Easy to please, are we?"

"Mmmm."

"You know, a lot of members from the Order came up to your office yesterday."

"I never knew I was so popular."

"I would expect nothing less from the greatest wizard of the age."

"If I'm the greatest wizard of the age, why am I bedridden right now?"

"Oh, come on, Albus. We all have our off days."

"I suppose you're right. Did I get any mail yesterday?"

"Only a letter from Kingsley."

"Just the one?"

"And he said a reply wasn't necessary."

"Are you sure that was the only one?"

"And a note from Alastor."

"Okay. Nothing else?"

"Positive."

"You didn't burn any letters I might have gotten?"

McGonagall laughed. "No."

"This must be a dream. A very good dream."

"I can assure you that this is real."

"Well, then that's wonderful." The headmaster snuggled closer to the pillow he was hugging.

McGonagall smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure, Albus? You didn't eat anything yesterday."

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast on Saturday."

"Even more so, you should eat something."

"I can't, Minerva. I don't think I'd be able to keep anything down right now."

"Well, then what about something to drink? Tea, perhaps?"

"No, thank you; I think it would be best if I just stayed here."

"All right, but promise me that you'll eat something later."

"Okay, I'll eat whatever the house-elves bring up."

"What if they bring up chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy?"

"That sounds nice. As long as it's not a setup for an army."

"What if they bring up chocolate chip cookies, blueberry pies, and strawberry tarts? Or ice cream decorated to look like a cat?"

Dumbledore laughed. "That's even better. What kind of ice cream?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip."

"That would be great."

"It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too. Although if Severus were here, he would want Jamocha Almond Fudge."

"Oh, but he is here. Remus too."

Dumbledore opened his eyes briefly to find three squashy sofas surrounding his bed, two of them occupied by Remus and the Potions Master. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I didn't know I had bodyguards."

"Well, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you!" They both laughed.

They sat in silence, McGonagall still rubbing his back. By the time she had finished massaging Dumbledore's back, there was a faint glow on the horizon. Then she started to massage his neck. "Don't do that," he protested weakly as he squirmed slightly. "I'll fall asleep."

"Well, goodness knows you could do with some more sleep," she said. She kissed him on the cheek, but did not stop rubbing his neck.

Dumbledore smiled. "You're too good to me, Minerva."

It was McGonagall's turn to smile. "I think I could say the same thing about you, Albus."

They sat in silence until the headmaster's breathing began to slow, and McGonagall knew he had fallen asleep again. As she pulled the sheets back up to his neck, Remus and Snape began to stir. Remus sat up and stretched. "Good morning, Minerva. How is the headmaster?"

"He's still a bit tired, but most of his headache's gone. He just needs to rest more. But, my goodness, you two are up early," said McGonagall.

"Look who's talking." Snape opened his eyes and sat up, flinching slightly as his back cracked. "What time is it?" he asked.

McGonagall looked at the clock. "Six forty."

Snape groaned and let his body drop back onto the sofa. "Well," he said, "so much for sleeping in."

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't. It's that simple!

**_Comments_**

**Rikki8879:** Yes, Molly Weasley can be a "biter-offer-of-heads" when it comes to protecting the ones she loves. She means well, though...

**Qem: **Yes, it was a very good dream. I bet Dumbledore wishes he had good dreams and a small amount of mailmore often!

**Kidarock:** You need not wait any longer! The next, and unfortunately final, chapter of this story is here! Enjoy!

**blackstarlett:** You like my writing style? Thank you! I am so honored! You have made me very happy!

**Quill of Minerva:** You wanna see more ADMM? Well, I know that there wasn't too much in this story, but I am currently working on a story (called _The Easter Holiday_)that will have a little more in it. Please keep an eye out for it (I should be posting the first chapter in the near future)! I'm glad that Albus is well, too!

**Always Hopeful: **Thank you so much for your eight reviews! Thanks for all the "woots!"

**kathy:** I'll try to start working on a sequal, but right now I'm working on a new story, _The Easter Holiday_, which may take a while. But while you're waiting, you can read _The Easter Holiday_ (There will bea bit more ADMM in that story).

**Sharon Kim:** I see your point; Molly does respect Dumbledore greatly and knows that he is only trying to do what's best for Harry (as she tells him in Chapter 5). We also saw that she easily blew up at Sirius in _The Order of the Phoenix._ She's under a lot of stress right now, so she probably just wrote the letter from Chapter 1 on impulse.

This is the final chapter in my first story! Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Reviews are still appreciated!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 8: A Bit Tired, But Smiling

Molly Weasley, Arabella Figg, and Nymphadora Tonks were talking in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Seeing as they were first to arrive for the Order meeting that night, they had already set out chairs at the table. Molly was currently cooking dinner for after the meeting and Arabella and Tonks were setting out goblets and pitchers of pumpkin juice and butterbeer. They would set out the wine later.

"Oops," said Tonks, knocking one of the goblets off the table with her elbow. She bent over to pick it up, but her hand bumped into another hand. She looked up into the face of Bill Weasley.

"Hey, Tonks," said Bill, smiling. "Knocking things over again, I see."

Tonks put on a mock-pout face. "Humph."

Bill put the goblet back on the table. "Where is everyone? We start in ten minutes; I'd've thought that there'd be more people here now."

The kitchen door opened and Arthur Weasley walked in. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. A Howler was misdirected to our office. By the time we realized it wasn't for us, it had started smoking and one of Perkins' quills had set on fire. It took a while to redirect the Howler, put out the fire, and clear the smoke out of our office." He stopped talking when he saw that there were only five people in the kitchen, including himself. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, Arthur, but they'd better get here soon," said Molly.

"Hello all," said Mundungus, walking into the kitchen. The man did not smell like pipe smoke or stale drink, and that, everyone had to admit, was a first. "What's happenin'?"

"Nothing much, Dung," said Bill. "Not many people are here yet."

The kitchen door opened again. "Good evening, everyone," said Elphias Doge. Dedalus Diggle walked in behind him and nodded to everyone. Both men sat down at the table and Elphias pulled out a copy of the _Evening Prophet_.

"Anything interesting, Elphie?" asked Arthur.

"Nah, just some stuff about a Ministry field day."

"I'm telling you it can't be done, Mad-Eye."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

Kingsley and Moody walked into the kitchen. "Hey, what's the problem, you two?" asked Tonks.

"Mad-Eye here thinks that we could convince the Department of Mysteries to lend us some of their artifacts so that we can secure Azkaban," said Kingsley.

"No way, Mad-Eye," said Tonks. "They'd make up some excuse to not let you use them. Some of those things could kill, you know."

"We don't have to use those, though. Some things in there that you two don't know about could be very useful to our cause. And I don't think it'll take much to convince them. Most of the Unspeakables are scared to death ever since the break in. I think they'd do whatever they could to make sure the Death Eaters don't escape."

"It's still unlikely that they'll let you use their precious artifacts," said Tonks. "Especially since their Department head is Algernom Finchel. He's always got his knickers in a twist."

"He's a pushover if you know how to get him to take the bait," said Mad-Eye. "We'll just have to ask."

"You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore about it first, Mad-Eye," said Tonks. "I dunno if he'll think that that's such a good idea."

"No, I'll think he'll agree with me on this one. He knows what I'm talking about," said Moody.

"Do you think he'll be here today?" asked Kingsley.

"I don't know," said Molly, "he looked very tired on Sunday; almost ill."

"And today is Wednesday. He'll make it," said Moody.

"Not if he's still got a headache," said Molly. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey's been notified by now."

"And you know how she is," said Bill, smiling.

"Yeah," said Tonks, "she'll have him in the Hospital Wing for another week."

"They can't have told her though," said Moody, "Albus told me that she was on vacation for the summer."

"That's possible," said Bill, "but if they did tell her, she would have rushed straight back to Hogwarts."

The kitchen door opened again and Emmeline and Hestia scrambled in, looking as if they had just run a great distance. "Sorry we're late," said Hestia, breathing hard.

"Yeah," said Emmeline, "There was a hold up at the Apparation site in Diagon Alley."

"It's no big deal. You're only five minutes late," said Bill. "Besides, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin aren't here yet."

"Where are those three?" said Arthur. "I would have expected them to be here by now."

"I don't know," said Molly, "but we'll have to wait for them. They're supposed to run the meeting if Albus can't make it."

The Order members got settled around the kitchen table, talking loudly about work, things they had seen in Diagon Alley, work, security in Azkaban (only Moody and Kingsley talked about this), work, and Quidditch. Twenty minutes had passed by when the kitchen door opened again. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape filtered into the room.

Tonks stood up. "Well it's about time you – "

She stopped abruptly at the sight of a fourth person walking in. Albus Dumbledore walked into the room behind the other three, still looking a bit tired but smiling. "I apologize for our tardiness," he said, "but Minerva, Severus, and Remus wanted to make sure that I was well enough to attend tonight's meeting. Now, I believe we should start, and I'd like to bring up the first article of business. We will need a group of you to go and retrieve Mr. Potter from Privet Drive on Sunday."

Well...my first story has come to an end! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I greatly appreciated it! Do any of you think I should create a sequal for this story? I didn't plan on doing one, but if there are enough requests, I will be happy to write one! I hope you'll check out my second story, _My Poor Werewolf Child_...my third, _A Blissful Sleep_...my fourth, _To Carry You Home_, and the fifth, which I am still in the process of writing, _The Easter Holiday_...

Please review!

saiyanwizardgurl


End file.
